


fairy tales/童话

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, Multiverse, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 某些伟大的传说总有共通之处，就像恶魔与神拥有相同的词根，某些宇宙也会在英雄身上集合为一点。





	fairy tales/童话

高度不同，看到的世界也会不同。当一朵放在地面上的花被生存于三维空间的人类拿起时，蚂蚁只会疑惑眼前的花竟凭空消失。当一双眼睛能看得足够远，远到看清阿斯加德、约顿海姆、米德加尔特都只是世界树上的一隅，就会隐隐意识到，原来宇宙外还有别的世界，它们就像是涨潮时海水表面被隔开的细小泡沫。

但某些伟大的传说总有共通之处，就像恶魔与神拥有相同的词根，某些宇宙因此在英雄身上集合为一点。也就是说，一些宇宙因特定的人而打破了壁垒，得以在同一时间共存。最起码在闪电宫里是这样的。

闪电宫是属于索尔和洛基的世界，所有生而为索尔洛基的存在都可以随意进入离开。这个名字是因为最开始闪电宫世界里只有一座闪电宫。后来，随着无数个索尔洛基来了又走，这里又自动多出了图书馆、餐饮店、甚至还有购物街。某个会魔法的洛基还留下了自己的大雕像和永不枯竭的喷泉。

这里有神王索尔、长发的短发的雷神索尔、中庭保镖司机CEO索尔、霜巨人索尔、甚至还有狮鹫索尔。当然，这里也有同样多的神王洛基、邪神洛基、中庭律师盗梦师CEO洛基、霜巨人洛基和乌鸦洛基。

“在地球的神话里，闪电宫平等接纳一生苦痛的灵魂或奴隶——我们可能是命运的奴隶。”一位来自中庭，职业编剧的洛基这样评论。

闪电宫的空间无限大，最起码直到现在仍没有人能发现它的终点，更没有人能知道它是如何产生的。一个物理学家洛基认为这是高维生物，甚至可能是某位高维洛基创造的空间，而另一个自称火神的洛基则认为这是神明的恶作剧。

不管怎么说，从各自紧张的生活中抽离，来到闪电宫是件独属于索尔和洛基的消遣。闪电宫的时间是静止的，就好像幸福的生命永远看不到尽头，分离和惊慌只是次空间模糊不清的遥远呐喊。

直到有一天，意外发生了。闪电宫变得只能进不能出，就像这个世界装上了单向门。于是被困在这里的索尔和洛基越来越多，某个索尔或者洛基睡一觉起来，得到的好消息或者坏消息可能就是自己的洛基或者索尔也进来了。

几个脸色冷峻阴沉的神王洛基和几个沉默稳重的神王索尔一起举起手里一模一样的永恒之枪，也没能破开被施加禁制的空间；几十个雷神索尔和十几个洛基挥舞起他们手里一模一样的锤子一起飞上天也没找到天空的边界。

好在他们都和了解自己一样了解彼此，才没引起什么内部猜疑，短暂的惊慌后决定先坐在一起，边想办法边等着所有索尔和洛基都来到闪电宫。

闪电宫里还是第一次聚集这么多索尔和洛基。拿着法杖的洛基忍不住好奇，问其中一个拿着锤子的洛基为什么他能拿得动妙尔尼尔，而另一个少年洛基则坏笑着抢答这是因为他怀了雷神的宝宝。

一个洛基忍不住转过头发表意见，“在我的世界里，是他怀了我的宝宝。”

“原来你们都拿不动妙尔尼尔吗？”拿着锤子的洛基轻巧地抛起妙尔尼尔又接住，“我的世界里，它是为我打造的武器。”

“我劝你不要拿它，”一个戴着眼镜的洛基插话，“据我的统计，这里95%的锤子都是由索尔拿着的，我有理由怀疑它是个智商抑制器。”

有很多人已经很久没仔细看过闪电宫了。于是他们自发地开始探索每一个区域，一个跟着藏宝图来到图书馆的少年索尔惊恐发现属于自己的洛基正在津津有味地看主角是他们两人的艳情小说。

“每个世界都会把他们的故事写下来留在这儿。”另一个索尔揪着小洛基的衣领把他丢出来，“这是成年区。”

“他已经200岁了，亲爱的，”一位女性洛基凑上来，饶有兴致地用涂了黑色指甲油的手指摸了摸图书管理员索尔的长耳朵，没错，他是只兔子索尔，只要稍微一碰触，那对柔软温热的毛绒绒的兔耳朵就会颤几下。“而你才24岁。”

这可真是新奇的体验，就连不爱理人的黑猫洛基都主动舔了舔仓鼠索尔，一位索尔则是略带纠结地从一只黑曼巴洛基嘴下及时拯救了其他世界的青蛙索尔。

所有索尔和洛基都到齐了。然而生活并不是游戏，只要玩家全部到位就会出现NPC颁布任务信息。于是他们没办法，只好一对一对询问索尔和洛基，试图找到什么情报。

除了几个已经失去了对方的索尔和洛基——他们一言不发，甚至有一位已经有了衰老的痕迹，对于神来说这可不太寻常；其他的索尔和洛基都站在一起：他们之间有的是兄弟，有的是姐妹，还有的是姐弟和兄妹，甚至毫无亲属关系。但无数个宇宙里，他们总是能找到彼此的。

他们排查到最后，才发现有一个索尔是单独的。他看上去有点糊涂，甚至不知道自己的洛基在不在，更不知道自己来自哪里，图书馆里也没有他独属的故事。

大家针对这个特殊的索尔议论起来。

“我知道了！”编剧洛基说，“你是闪电宫世界的索尔！”

索尔想啊想，终于想起来了自己刚来到闪电宫时，这里的确只有一座闪电宫，是属于他的。

“那为什么我没有洛基？”他感觉自己生命里少了点什么。

“也许是你还没等到他。”

“也有可能是你已经错过了他。”

“也许你建造这里就是为了等他。”

“这里不是我建的。”索尔否认道，“我一开始就在这里，哪儿都没去过。”

“那也许建造这里的是洛基。”有人说，“他一定等急了，你一直不出去。”

“他该去哪儿呀？他本来就是闪电宫的索尔啊。”

“也许我们集合的目的就是为了把你送出去。”一个洛基提出，“如果是所有的我们加在一起，很有可能可以打破维度之间的间隔，就像我们之间打破了宇宙的壁垒一样。”

“原来你的洛基在高维世界呀。”小洛基明白了，“你们相遇的故事一定将会是图书馆里最离奇的一个了！”

于是所有索尔和洛基举起武器，能量的风暴刮成飓风，这次他们的力量不为守护也不为拯救，仅仅为了重逢或者初见的约定。

闪电宫的索尔消失了，闪电宫的禁制也解开了。

刚才地上他站着的位置只留下了一枝玫瑰花。

有人小声说道：“——像个童话。”


End file.
